


I Hope Your Heart Is Strong Enough

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Louis Dies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love, because i cant, i just felt like writing it, i love you louis i hope you can forgive me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry left the room with tears streaming down his face. He just had to break up with his best friend even though they never were dating and Louis was probably now crying into his pillow</p><p>(louis wakes up in the hospital, thinking that he met his boys in college and that he is dating harry but he never went to college, he is in a band with them, and he is not dating harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope Your Heart Is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i also have another ending for this one but idk, i hope you enjoy this one too

Harry sat with the others boys next to the bed where Louis was in. He got attacked from some fans without security so they pushed him to the ground. He passed out and hit his head as he fell to the ground.

The 4 boys stared at their friend, hoping he would just open his eyes and let something funny leave his mouth. It feels like without Louis they are colorless, they felt helpless and no one was in the mood to smile until they saw their oldest friend's smile again.

"That's all my fault" Harry said and hid his face in his hands. "Don't be ridiculous Haz, it's not your fault" Liam said while staring to the heart monitor that still went slowly with the same rythm the boys had been hearing for hours. Niall got up to give the youngest a hug.

"It's not your fault" Niall said after he had pulled back and petted Harry's back twice

"Anyone wants a drink?" They all looked to him. No one was in the mood to let something slip like they always would to mock Niall. They were tired and a drink would be great. They had been sitting here for six hours now.

Niall noted everything they wanted and left.

"DAMN THAT FUCKING HEART MONITOR IS MAKING ME ANGRY CAN THIS SHIT SHUT UP?" Liam was angry, tired and he just wanted Louis back. They didn't always get along well but they knew they needed each other and they also knew they cared about each other and they would always have each others backs.

"Li, if it would shut up then, you know-" Zayn didn't finish his sentence, he was scared if he would say the word out loud it will happen.

"Oh" Liam realized what Zayn meant

"Could we then at least change the tone or something? It could sing 'I will survive'" Liam tried to make a joke but no one was in the mood for it.

"Come on Lou, wake the fuck up, Liam is trying to be funny. I don't know if we will survive that" Harry laid his hand ontop of his sleeping friend's.

"How does he feel?" Zayn asked.

"He is cold" Harry took the hand in between both of his to warm it up.

Liam got up and walked to Louis to touch his other hand. "He really is cold, and his hands are rough" He noted and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Don't fucking tell me you have hand creme with you" Zayn said.

Liam nodded "Why not?"

"Liam, do you really think now about his rough hands? He is in a fucking coma" Harry said.

Liam shrugged "At least when he wakes up he has smooth hands" and started to put the creme on his own hands and then he took Louis hand in his and massaged it in.

Zayn and Harry exchanged a look and chuckled. Niall came back in "What's so funny? Has Louis woken up yet?"

"Nope. But Dady here noticed Louis' rough hands and balsamed them in" Zayn nodded towards Liam with a weak but genure smile.

Niall looked to Liam "Well" Niall said not knowing how to response, he passed the drinks out instead and looked to the heart monitor. "Do you think we could turn that thing down just a little bit?" Niall studied all the bottons and was about to press a one.

"Are you stupid?" Zayn let out in shock "Go away from that thing or you are gonna kill him"

Harry nodded to agree with Zayn and Niall sighed and looked to Louis "Well, then you better hurry up with waking up, I'm gonna hear that fucking noise for the rest of my life"

"Well, it's Louis heartbeat, I like it" Harry said.

"Has actually anyone informed Eleanor?" Liam noted and took a sip of his hot chocolate like he couldn't care less about what he had asked. They all shook their heads. "I don't like her anyways, but since she is his girlfriend" He added.

"I'm pretty sure we four are enough to be here" Harry said.

"Harry's right. It'd be too much then" Niall agreed and Zayn nodded. The heart monitor got faster and the boys gave all their attention to it. "Is that good?" Liam asked and got up. "I don't know" Zayn said. "At least it's doing something different now, it got boring" Niall said and Harry's eyes flipped to Louis and he noticed that his eye lids moved. "Lou!" Harry said excited and all the boys gathered around the bed to watch their friend.

Harry squeezed Louis hand lightly. Then his eyes opened and his blue eyes were starring up to the boys. "Am I dead yet?" He whispered unable to talk louder and the boys started laughing in relieve.

Harry was the first one to pay Louis attention again. "I missed you" Harry said. "Missed you too Curls" He said looking into his friends eyes and smiled. The other boys calmed down, and Liam handed Harry the water with the straw. Harry gentle let the straw go into Louis mouth so he could drink. When he was done Louis looked to the boys "What did I miss? And why does it smell like woman in here?" He asked and looked to his boys. "Well, Liam thought it'd be a great idea to balsame your hands" Harry said and chuckled with the others. Louis eyes went to Liam who smiled sheepishly back at him.

"They were rough" Liam said to defend himself. Louis chuckled and looked back to Harry. "How long was I gone?" "About 9 hours" "What happened?" "Well, you were off to meet Eleanor on your own which we told you was a bad idea then you got mobbed and then you passed out and hit your head" "Yeah that makes sense why my head hurts...but, who is Eleanor?"

The boys shared a look and looked back to Louis. "What?" He defended himself "Lou..she is your girlfriend" Harry said. Louis started laughing. "What?" He looked to all the boys to see them nodding.

He shook his head. "Nice joke guys, now honestly?" "No, she really is your girl-" Harry started but Liam who stood next to him laid his hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"What is so funny anyways?" Liam asked and looked down to his friend. Their eyes met and Louis chuckled. "You act like you have no idea" He locked eyes with everyone and got serious when he noticed they had no idea what he was talking about. He coughed and locked eyes with Harry. Liam got his hand to himself again. "Because I'm gay?" Louis said and the boys eyes widened.

"What?" They all said. Louis looked to them "I told you that, haven't I?" They shook their heads. "Well, now you know, so who is Eleanor?" No one wanted to take that question now.

Louis looked to Harry. "Well, it's kinda the first time we hear... that you are gay" Harry said. "What do you mean? I'm sure I have told you when we met freshman year in college" They all shared a confused look and stared at Louis. "What? You look at me like I'm a ghost" Louis said. "Liam, call the doctor" Niall said shocked and Liam rushed with Zayn out of the room.

"What is going on, why are you all so weird?" Louis asked Niall and Harry. But they didn't know what to say, luckily the doctor came in. "Hey Louis, You are up from your beauty sleep" Louis chuckled.

"I have a couple questions, is that all right?" The doc asked "Sure" "What year is it?" "2014" "How old are you?" "22" "Can you give me the names of your friends?" Louis pointed to everyone "Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall" "How did you meet?" "In college, freshman year, 3 years ago"

Silence.

"In which town are we?" "London" Silence again.

"And what are you studying in college?" "Theatre teacher" The doc looked to Louis and then to the boys, he made a gesture that they should follow him out.

"Why doesn't he remember?" Liam panicked. "About 11 hours ago he had a girlfriend and now he told us he is gay?" Harry said quiet. "Well, we have to make more tests to find out what happened but you need to tell him the truth and stay calm" The doc left and the boys entered the room again. "Well, Louis, there are a couple of things we have to tell you" "Ok?" Louis was confused "Well, we don't go to college" Liam started.

"Of course we do. Niall is studying to be a music teacher, Zayn english, Harry and Liam sports" "No" Harry said and shook his head. Louis crossed his arms infront of his chest "Stop talking to me like I'm stupid"

"You are not stupid. Just confused, maybe?" Zayn tried. "Confused? About what?" "Well, we are a band?" Niall said. Louis chuckled "Yes, I know" "You know?" All the boys eyes filled with hope, they looked to him and he nodded carefully "We are the college band" They boys sighed and looked down.

Harry then got his phone out to show Louis a performance on an award show. Louis mouth fell open. "That's. Me. And. You. And. It's. The. TCA" Louis said shocked. The boys chuckled. "Yeah" Harry answered. "But how? We were in college yesterday" "We never went to college" Zayn said. "We met at the xfactor and they put us together in a band" Liam said. "We got third but Simon signed us and now we are rich, famous, and have a lot of girls running after us" Harry said. Louis pouted.

"And boys too" Harry added and Louis smiled. "Well, anyways, it's still weird like, then what about the 3 years in college?"

"They never happened" Harry assured and looked down to him

"But for me they have. I honestly don't even remember going to the xfactor" Louis said honest and tried to find something in his brain but he failed. All he had in there were facts from his college classes.

The doctor got in and told the boys so leave the room. "Alright, we'll wait outside" Harry said and got up.

Once the doctor was done with the tests he let the boys in again. Louis bit uncomfortable on his lip and stared out, so if that means the 3 years never happened then also, Harry wasn't his. It hurt him to think about it.

"You alright?" Harry asked worried and laid his hand on Louis' shoulder. "No" He breathed out and tried not to enjoy the touch too much because he knew he won't be able to to feel it like that anymore. "What's the matter?" "Everything? I mean to get told that 3 years of your life never happened is not easy to get down with. "I bet" Harry nodded.

"So, you said I have a girlfriend?" Louis asked Harry who nodded "Yep" Louis shook his head, he was dating Harry like yesterday and now the one he has been in love with for years tells him he has been dating a girl, Louis hoped Harry would stop with that and just hug him and tell him he loves him like he did everyday.

Louis looked to the others "Hey, I'd like to sleep, would you mind to give me time alone?" "No, of course not Lou" Harry smiled and looked to the others who were getting up to follow him out of the room.

Louis watched Harry until he was gone, he was the first one out of the door and Louis bit his lip and looked down. Not noticing that Liam was still in the room and watching him.

"What are you keeping for yourself?" Liam walked closer to the bed

Louis looked up shocked, he didn't expect Liam still to be here

"Nothing"

"Don't lie" Liam sat down on the bed and locked eyes with him.

"It's nothing"

"It's something and it has to do with Harry"

Louis blushed and looked down "Well...we are or were dating" Louis said and looked up to Liam who stared at him in shock "Oh"

Louis nodded "And you and Zayn were too" "Oh"

Liam was too shocked to say anything he didn't expect that. "So, ehm, you still like Harry?" Liam bit his lip and Louis shook his head

"I love him" Louis said and looked down, to know that Harry doesn't feel the same way now is heartbreaking.

"It was always us, you know, ever since we met at college, and now to know that it's all gone-" Louis stopped and closed his eyes once the door fell shut.

"Ok guys" Liam said when they gathered around a table in the near by hotel. "We might have a bigger problem than we thought"

"Why?" Harry asked worried

"Yeah, well, so the thing is that Louis, he kinda-" "What's with him?" Harry pushed more worried each moment.

Liam locked eyes with Harry "Well he told me that you two were dating in that 'college' " He shrugged and Harry's eyes got wide "What?"

Niall whistled "Harry, you and Louis?"

Harry blushed "Shut up Niall, of course not"

"Well according to Louis you were and I guess the thing is, he had told me that he still loves you? So you should talk to him so it won't cause any drama" Liam told Harry

"What? Why me?" Harry protested. "Because you are his best friend" Liam said

Harry sighed "That's not fair, I bet tomorrow he will remember everything again so no need to hurry" Harry said.

To his bad Louis didn't remember, the boys left the two alone. "So, well-ehm" Harry started. "Liam told me yesterday that-" He looked away, he can't look at Louis. "About-" Harry added but stopped himself. "Us dating?" Louis asked and smiled, even though the smile was forced. He knew what will come and he doesn't think he can survive that.

"Yes" Harry nodded "The thing is-" "Ok you don't need to finish" Louis bit his lip. "But can you do me a favor?" He added and Harry nodded "Everything, you are my best friend Lou" He hurried. "Break up with me, you know, just so it's more real for me and I can try and move on" "What?" Harry looked up and their eyes met.

Harry saw the tears already building in the boys eyes. "Yes, please, I would do it but I can't, I have done it once and regretted it and-" Louis let a tear drop. "No Lou, don't cry"

Harry fought with his own tears aswell and scooted next to Louis into bed "Go away and just get done with it so I can move on please" Louis pleaded "No, I won't. You are my best friend, I can't hurt you" "But you are going to anyways once you get in another relationship"

"Well, I guess then... it's over?" Harry said unsure. "Ok, if that is what you want" "Sure" Harry said. "Can you please go now so I can pitty to myself that I lost the one who I love" "Lou, you are still my best friend" "You are mine too, but please, just leave now"

Harry left the room with tears streaming down his face. He just had to break up with his best friend even though they never were dating and Louis was probably now crying into his pillow.

The boys pulled Harry into their middle. "I should go and check on him" Zayn said and walked into the room.

Two weeks later Louis was allowed to go back home. He was back in Doncaster. The boys were watching a movie, Louis still had a bandage around his head. It was hard for him to not touch Harry, so he was glad that Harry never pulled his arm or hand away from him. Louis was sure, that even in this life Harry loved him. He just knew.

He looked at Harry who sat next to him. Their legs touched and one of Harry's arm hung off the couch behind him. Louis let his arm drop behind the couch too, he watched Harry the whole time. Carefully he bumbed their fingers. Harry looked over for a short moment and looked back to the TV.

Louis tried again and this time Harry locked eyes with him for a while longer before he pulled his arm away. Louis bit his lip and ran out of the room.

The boys looked after him. Harry let his eyes wander down to the floor as he felt the other boys eyes on him.

"Did he-?" Zayn asked gentle and Harry nodded. "I don't...you know this is hard for me too, he is my best friend, I don't want to lose him" He said with water in his eyes. "I know" Zayn said before Harry got up and followed Louis.

"Lou?" Harry knocked against Louis' door. "Go away" "Lou" Harry said again and was greated with a loud thud against the door. "I said go away" Louis yelled. Harry could hear the sob in his best friends voice "Tell me what to do, I don't want to lose you" Harry pleaded.

Silence fell between them.

"Kiss me" Louis said then. Harry pressed his eyes together. "Ok, but only if you promise to stop acting that way" "If you tell me that you didn't feel anything then I will" Louis said then. "Alright" Harry said.

The door opened and Louis let the younger boy in. As soon as the door fell shut Louis laid his arms around Harry's neck and brought their foreheads together. Harry laid gentle his hands to Louis' waist and pulled him closer. "Just one kiss" Harry said. "We'll see" Louis said back and closed the distance.

Soft lips pressing against each other. How much Louis had missed this. He let his hands move to Harry's cheek. He gentle touched them before he let his hands slide down the boy's chest. As he reached the end of the shirt he let his hands wander underneath Harry's shirt to touch the hot skin.

Louis felt how tense Harry was, softly he digged his fingers into Harry's back and slowed the kiss down a bit. This was how their first kiss was. Slow and careful. Harry started to relax and kissed back more confident. Louis let his tongue slide against Harry's lips, the younger boy opened up and let the older boy do what he wanted to do.

Louis brought Harry to walk backwards so the taller boy was pressed against the door with his back. Louis felt Harry catching for breath but the older boy didn't want to pull back. He didn't want it to stop, he didn't want that this was their last kiss. He knew that Harry wanted him too. He felt it in that moment that Harry kissed him back. "Lou" Harry pleaded as got the strength to pull the other boy back so he could breath. "No" Louis pleaded and tried to lay his lips back on Harry's. "Lou, I'm sorry-" Harry said and held Louis away from him with his hands resting on Louis' shoulders.

"No, Haz" Louis said, tears stinging in his eyes. "You are my best friend, I love you, please don't just think about yourself, this is just as hard for me" "No, you always promised me that you will always love me no matter what life, you promised me to always find me" "Lou, that life wasn't real, this is real life" "No" "I tried, I tried for you to get the feeling you want me to. I wish I could change for you but I can't. If I'm really that important to you, i'm asking you to try the same" Harry said and opened the door behind him. "But I don't want to, we were so good, I don't want to give this up, I love you so much, please" Louis said. "If you love me let me go" Harry said and walked away.

It had been ten days.

The boys were standing in the first row, crying, looking at the body in the wooden basket. He looked pretty. They dressed him in a black suite with a red rose in the front pocket. Eyes closed, hiding the blue eyes which must be dull and lifeless. Harry clung on Zayn's side, the black haired boy held Harry closer with every sob the boy would let out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry" Harry mumbled for the hundreth time that day. He had been crying for the past three days when he got the call that they had found Louis' body.  
Cold, lifeless and with 10 broken rips, one broken shoulder and a head trauma. They said he was dead right away. Louis had jumbed off a cliff where he always went to with Harry and the boys to have a few hours in privacy.


End file.
